


〖忘羡〗屠戮玄武洞（香炉梗）

by YulianaOnly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaOnly/pseuds/YulianaOnly
Summary: 使用番外香炉梗。
Kudos: 10





	〖忘羡〗屠戮玄武洞（香炉梗）

自从那香炉让魏无羡看见了自己藏书阁那个梦以及变回十五六岁被魏无羡抱走干坏事以后，蓝忘机就萌生了把那只作祟的香炉藏起来的念头。毕竟……那种梦他当年做的不在少数，况且魏无羡死后的十六年，他常常梦见他生前的种种，在梦里默默流泪。一来太过伤心，不想重温，二来不想让魏无羡看见他当时那副失魂落魄的样子。  
泪，我一个人流就够了。  
再者一想到避尘的剑柄……蓝忘机不禁眉头一皱（虽然此刻他的脸上其实仍是面无表情）。不知是心疼灵剑，还是……默默觉得不爽。  
正想着，蓝忘机便伸手去拿那只香炉，却正好被打完山鸡一路蹦回来的魏无羡看见。心道坏了，蓝忘机一时不知如何解释。魏无羡“哎”了一声：“蓝湛蓝湛！你要干嘛？”看着他疑问却并没有怀疑的表情，蓝忘机打算暂时作罢，骗过他再说，刚准备解释是拿起来看看，就一下子被魏无羡点破了：“哦~我知道了，这香炉几次三番让你出糗，你想把它扔了对不对？”被魏无羡一下说中，蓝忘机不禁一僵，轻声解释：“不是扔……”  
是藏起来。虽然也没差。  
魏无羡哪里肯依，这香炉对他来说可是个宝贝，他已经可以窥见蓝忘机那张冰山脸下到底藏了些什么心思。  
“不行！”魏无羡一下子扑上去护着，“这么有趣的东西你可不能扔！”有……趣……蓝忘机心道，你只是想看我那些梦吧……魏无羡见他没反应，立刻一夺把香炉揣进怀里。“我们可是公平的！我看得见你的梦，你也看得见我的梦啊！”讲到这里，他有灵光一现似的嘻嘻一笑：“莫非~表面上仪表堂堂的含光君，其实梦里糟糕得一塌糊涂？”他一边说一边凑到蓝忘机身边。“没有。”蓝忘机依旧面不改色，只怕心里已经祷告千万遍别再让魏无羡看见什么不得了的梦才好。“那就没什么理由扔掉喽~”魏无羡把怀里的香炉仍放回桌上。  
蓝忘机：“……”心里默默叹气。  
这夜，两人天天完之后沉沉睡去。一齐进入了梦里。这次，香炉威力似乎十分巨大。两人都回到了少年时，梦里却不自知。  
“魏婴，你这个人，真的很讨厌。”蓝忘机仍在梦里说出了这句话。是当年那个妖洞，故事就从这里开始跑偏了。当年魏无羡并没有回嘴，这时不知是潜意识中现在的心性在作祟还是下意识觉得此刻并没有那么严肃，魏无羡竟嘻嘻一笑：“忘机兄，你可知一般人说‘讨厌’，实则是喜爱之意？”这下可作死了，蓝忘机本来就沉浸在云深不知处被烧、父亲垂危、兄长失踪的悲恸中，遭他这么一撩拨，不禁怒极，却因腿上有伤不敢乱动，只得斥了一声：“你！”颤抖半晌才接上：“厚颜无耻！”  
他以为魏无羡仍会不要脸地撩拨，无奈避尘不在，只好做好了不理的准备。谁知魏无羡却沉默了一会儿，蓝忘机不禁朝他看去，却在他眼里看见了少有的落寞。“蓝湛……对不起。”蓝忘机万没有想到他能在不被逼急的情况下说出对不起，看到魏无羡一本正经的样子，他不知所措起来。“我……其实挺喜欢你的。”魏无羡说出了当年并没有说出口的话。  
“你……说什么话……”蓝忘机一时失神：“你可知喜爱的意思？”“知道。不是对朋友的喜爱，是喜欢你，爱你，心悦你，想要你，随便怎么你的那种喜爱。”蓝忘机叹了口气，只怕心里觉得他轻浮了：“……魏婴……我看……你并不理解。”蓝忘机少有的说了很多：“喜爱……不是那么容易说出口的。”魏无羡一下子激动起来：“容易？你认为我……现在这么说容易吗？要是容易，我早就对你说了千百万遍了！我……我还从未对人说过……”一番激动的表白让魏无羡不禁挥起手来，牵动到了胸口的烙印，加上方才潭水浸泡，更使疼痛翻倍。他不禁用手去捂心口，却又撕到了手臂上的剑伤。“嘶……”他一下没控制住，跌坐在蓝忘机旁边。再正常不过的作死后的情状，此刻在蓝忘机视角却是因他的一席话而伤心的外化表现。他不知为什么自己心中竟翻滚着心疼之感，忙伸手去扶魏无羡。  
魏无羡被他突如其来的动作吓得一怔：“蓝湛？”蓝忘机循声朝他脸上望去，震惊地看见他的眸子里俨然躺着将落未落的泪水。竟又是一阵心疼，下意识得把魏无羡搂在了怀里，搂得紧紧的，不肯放手。  
两人无言地搂着久了，魏无羡终于感觉不说些什么太尴尬了：“蓝湛……”“嗯。”想了想，他又补充道：“我在。”“你们家的抹额……究竟有什么意义的？为什么每次我扯下来你都很生气？”蓝忘机沉默了一会儿，开口道：“从此无所谓了。”“无所谓？！那你之前朝我发那么大脾气干嘛？果然真的只是因为讨厌我吗？”蓝忘机淡淡地看了他一眼，道：“不是。”“那……”魏无羡不禁声音又高了起来，完全忘了潭里那只大王八。为了让他噤声，蓝忘机情不自禁地低头堵住了他的嘴。  
这是一个少年青涩的吻，亦是苦尽甘来的吻。蓝忘机的舌尖在魏无羡口中几番挑动，笨拙却真诚。魏无羡不及吞咽口中津液，又透不过气来，不小心喘出了一声“嗯……”。被自己的声音搞的背后一阵酥麻，前所未有的愉悦感觉让他差点咬了自己的舌头——顺带把蓝忘机的也咬了。为了防止身上再多一处伤，魏无羡轻轻挣开了。唇瓣分离，牵起一线银丝。  
蓝忘机仍是面无表情，魏无羡却从他眼底看见了泛起的波澜以及红透的耳朵根。他装作没看见的样子嘴欠起来：“蓝二哥哥~你害羞起来什么样的？”蓝忘机知道他在故意撩拨，却还是回答了：“现在这样。”“可我看不出来啊？”蓝忘机闻言，一把把他的头摁到自己胸口：“看不出来，听。”于是魏无羡听见了他飞快的心跳声，铿锵有力。  
又是一阵沉默。  
“蓝湛蓝湛？”“嗯。”“你也喜欢我的？”“……”“那你为什么不早告诉我？”“魏远道，你自己想。”  
魏无羡不禁在心里噗嗤一笑，原来竟是吃醋了？不不不，应该不仅如此，他是觉得太轻浮。如此分析来，魏无羡可知回答什么了：“蓝二哥哥，我眼见再多软玉温香，心里可从来只有一个人。自始自终，都是同一个人。”魏无羡感到身上搂着自己的手又用力了几分。  
到这个地步，魏无羡又想使坏了，毕竟一分钟不嘴欠他就不舒服：“蓝湛！”“嗯。”“你当真没看过春宫图？”“……”“没看过你怎么知道我当时换的那些是春宫图？看来你看过哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”“………  
我，没，看，过。”“咦？真的吗真的吗？那你是不是对那上面画的东西什么都不懂呀？”魏无羡正要一句“不如我来教教你”说出口，就被蓝忘机一阵耳畔低语打断了：“谁说我不懂？”炽热的气息扑打在魏无羡的耳畔，一阵火烧，他却以为蓝忘机是伤口发炎而引起了发烧。刚想问问他有没有感觉乏力，魏无羡就被蓝忘机一下撂倒在地。这小古板，魏无羡在心中默想，臂力还真不是盖的。  
蓝忘机将魏无羡压在身下，理理他微乱的头发，盯着他的脸看。魏无羡被他盯得发毛，又不想破坏气氛  
，只好轻轻地唤了一声：“蓝二哥哥……？”然而此刻这番情景在蓝忘机的眼里，却是一只魏无羡因为被扑倒而衣冠不整，半露香肩，形状分明的喉结因为其主人紧张的吞咽而上下颤动，下面是精致的锁骨……“嗯。”  
蓝忘机回答。尽管声音听不出一丝情欲，魏无羡却从他通红的耳垂看透了一切。一下子，魏无羡又玩心大起，忍不住要撩拨一下：“蓝湛？”“嗯。”“你是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”“……”“是我在你藏书阁抄书那会儿？“……”“是不是我认真起来超级有魅力？”“……”“诶……早知道含光君心悦于我，我就抄慢点了，这样可以呆久点……我……”还没说完就被蓝忘机一个温柔的吻堵了回去，化作软糯的鼻音和细微的娇喘闯出喉咙。蓝忘机的舌尖继续开拓，在魏无羡口中恣意挑逗着那软舌。无奈魏无羡似乎有话要说，不肯回应他的吻，蓝忘机只好恋恋不舍地结束了在唇上的作乱。他  
盯着魏无羡似乎在等他说话，魏无羡却以为他因为自己刚才一番撩拨而赌气：“怎么了？蓝二哥哥？生气啦？  
你是想说我无聊吗？”“无聊至极。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我多待几天定让你看了那春宫！”  
“……”蓝忘机搂住他的手登时使上了劲：“你还真是……死性不改！”  
“哎！也是也是，有了蓝二哥哥这般美色，还要什么春宫图！”说罢竟伸手去解蓝忘机的衣带。  
“你！”蓝忘机一惊，搂着魏无羡的双手却并无松开之意。“怎么？你在默背蓝氏家训么？我想想……说了什么来着，啊对~不、可、淫、乱。可你现在这姿势……实在让人……”蓝忘机默默地闭上了眼睛。魏无羡却没有要闭嘴的意思：“要我说呀，你这宵禁也犯过了，私自斗殴也犯过了，多一条也……”剩下半句“未尝不可”愣是被忽然睁开眼的蓝忘机冷冰冰的眼神吓得咽了回去。尽管未开口，但他那眼神里满是谴责，仿佛在反问魏无羡，不是你我能如此吗？魏无羡自知理亏，只得往蓝忘机怀里缩了一缩。明明是个极小的动作，由他做来却是一顿狂蹭。“别乱动。”蓝忘机的声音在这安静的洞穴中显得格外低沉而富有磁性，把魏无羡一下镇住了，即便如此，他仍要作死一番去看蓝忘机耳垂。只消一瞧他便笑到浑身颤抖，果然不出他所料，红得仿佛能掐出血来  
。“我说了，别乱动。”冷不丁的，耳边又响起了蓝忘机低沉的嗓音。不会吧？！魏无羡登时感觉胯下有什么硬物顶着了。  
可那硬物很快离开了原本的位置，取而代之的是一条腿。蓝忘机一条腿挤进了魏无羡的双腿之间。魏无羡又开口了，这回却没有嘴欠：“蓝湛……你的腿……”他其实是想提醒蓝忘机，腿伤未愈。“无碍。”语罢，低头又是细细密密的吻落在魏无羡的眼睫上，脸颊上，鼻梁上，唇瓣上。一切倾尽了毕生疼爱之意，不知可有几分自怜。  
“！”突然蓝忘机感受到胯下被人一顶，急忙撑起身子。结果魏无羡那条腿却跟着贴上了，丝毫不怠慢。这时，任凭蓝忘机如何生的面白如雪，不透红晕，也招架不住魏无羡的撩拨，颈红耳赤起来。“魏婴！你可知如此撩拨是何意？！”“何意？你是如何想的，就是什么意思。”突然，蓝忘机不再去躲那条腿，再次俯下身，凑到魏无羡耳边，呼出一阵热气：“你别后悔。”魏无羡嘻嘻一笑：“好哥哥，我不后悔，有多大能耐，可别藏着掖着。”蓝忘机沉默了一会儿，并无动作。“蓝湛？”“你……到时别乱说话。”“为什么？”“我怕伤了你。”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”看到蓝忘机如此诚实地承认自己也有控制不住发狂的一天，魏无羡不禁从喉头滚出一阵狂笑。可没来得及撒完泼就又被蓝忘机堵住了嘴，侵略性地撬开了唇齿，与口中软舌干架，吮吸，仿佛要将口中津液吮吸干净才好。终于一阵厮磨后，在魏无羡下唇上轻咬一下，蓝忘机才恋恋不舍地松了口。“哇……蓝二哥哥好生凶猛……”“嘘。”魏无羡的一口荤话被蓝忘机一下噤住了。低沉的嗓音在耳边回荡：“你说话声太大，那妖兽该醒了。”魏无羡咽了口唾沫，方才一时疏忽，竟忘了潭里那只大王八！想着，便不禁倾耳全神贯注地听去。正是他这时走神的空档，蓝忘机三下五除二地褪去了他的下裤。他惊地一颤，愣是咬了舌头也没叫出声。好哇你个蓝湛！竟然学会声东击西了！魏无羡“恶狠狠”地朝蓝忘机“瞪”去，诡计得逞的人却是一脸“我说了实话而已”的无辜。  
接下来不等魏无羡反应过来，下穴就已被入侵了。“嗯……”蓝忘机一根手指探了进来。一想到平素这骨节分明的手指是如何拨弄琴弦，现在又是用来干什么的，魏无羡就从身体里燃起一团莫名的燥火。蓝忘机另一只手也没闲着，解开了魏无羡的上衣，一路滑下到了小腹，却只在那里打转。“嗯……蓝二哥哥……”“嗯。”蓝忘机仍旧不明就里地问：“何事？”“你……你知道的……嗯……帮帮我……”那人却不回答了，手上也无别的动作，仍是在小腹打转。“啊……！”突然之间，魏无羡只感觉后穴又加了两根手指，且力道不断加大，入侵范围不断加深，却到了某一个位置就不再向前。魏无羡不得趣，被蓝忘机撩的火急火燎的，不舒服地扭动身体。倏忽间，两只手都停止了动作。还是那般低沉而好听的嗓音响起：“魏远道。”？？？怎么回事又叫我这个？“你记住，我叫蓝采之。”魏无羡一下子懵了，待反应过来又不觉笑出了声。（采之欲遗谁，所思在远道。不记得是原著还是同人的梗了。）这蓝湛吃起醋来这么可爱的！“蓝二哥哥……我还没发现……你有这么可爱的一面啊啊啊啊啊~！”魏无羡最后一个啊字，因为蓝忘机的突然动作而变了味地上扬。魏无羡脸一黑。蓝忘机眼底一时竟泛出些得意的神色——找到好地方了……“魏婴。”“嗯……嗯？”“小心惊醒妖兽。”好哇！原来是提醒自己别喘太大声！“你……谁喘谁是狗！”“你说的。”“什么？”魏无羡万没想到这么无聊的话他竟当真了。“谁喘谁是狗。”蓝忘机一本正经地重复了一遍。“好！”  
“唔……嗯……”蓝忘机转而去挑逗魏无羡身前之物，此刻小羡羡正加倍精神地挺立着，头部溢出点点白浊。“一次。”正沉浸在欢愉中的魏无羡耳边冷不丁又是一阵低语。“什么？”“喘了一次。”“……不算不算！”“君无戏言。”“我……嗯是不算的！”“那如何才算？”“要啊才算，还要百转千回的那种……”“哦。”说着，身下那手指已经退出，换来的是更加炽热而粗大的柱状物体。这家伙……什么时候脱的……“嗯！！”魏无羡咬紧牙关才幸亏没让一声“啊”漏出嘴巴。“要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死……”他开始碎碎念起来。因为身上那人竟然毫无缓冲的征兆就一下子捅到了底！魏无羡的眼里一下子涌上了泪水，伴着迷离的眼神，罩上几分雾气，双颊微粉，从蓝忘机的视角，还真是诱人。蓝忘机轻轻“咦”了一声。想了半天，魏无羡终于明白过来，他找错地方了。一阵苦笑。“魏婴，我动了。”没自哀自怜完，身下又是一番冲撞。这回没那么好运了，次次撞在那要命的一点上！“啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊！蓝……蓝湛！！啊……轻点…………轻点……！！！啊——”蓝忘机摆出了若有所思的表情：“说。”“啊……说……什么……？”“说你是小狗。”什么？！这么卖力就是为了听我骂自己一句？他抬起头，眼神迷离间看见了蓝忘机眼底的一番期待。“我……啊……我是狗！我是狗！！！蓝湛蓝湛！胯下饶命啊……”

二人双双从榻上醒来，蓝忘机在魏无羡额上轻轻印下一吻。  
“蓝二哥哥……”  
“嗯。我在。”  
“当年我真的这么说了，你会不会答应我？”  
“魏远道，你自己想。”  
“噗哈哈哈哈没想到你还在纠结这个，蓝、采、之。”  
“不纠结。”  
“骗人。”  
“真不纠结。”  
剩下的未说的，也不必说了。若是当年就答应他，恐怕两人早已双双堕入魔道。他是必定会帮着他一起，对抗整个修真界的。管他走的什么道，他也定陪着一起，一条独木桥走到黑。  
现在这样就挺好。尽管苦等十三年，却最终还是没有成为不归人不是吗？  
从此只平平淡淡地过活下去，似乎不错。  
“蓝二哥哥~”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道方才梦里最让我感动的是哪一句吗？”  
“不知。”  
“你说，从此无所谓了。”  
嗯，无所谓了，抹额你随便扯。爱扯几次扯几次。  
“好。”  
蓝忘机深刻地感受到，问灵最后一阙也未召得的离人，此刻就在身边，真的是无比的幸福。

（End.）


End file.
